


time will be frozen for us

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They were going to spend Valentine’s Day in a laid back but still thoughtful manner, but Renjun has no intention of moving from where he’s currently lying.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103
Collections: Anonymous





	time will be frozen for us

They had plans. Renjun was going to get up before Donghyuck woke up to make him a nice breakfast and then bring it to him in bed, then they were going to go for a walk in the park since amazing weather is expected for this morning, and finally they were going to have dinner somewhere together.

They were going to do all of that and spend Valentine’s Day in a laid back but still thoughtful manner, but Renjun has no intention of moving from where he’s currently lying.

Renjun has been half conscious for less than ten minutes, and he can feel the sun shining on the foot of the bed, warming him up and making him feel like burrowing down in the covers and never moving again.

He can tell that Donghyuck is awake as well, because his breathing is not as regular as it would be if he were. Somewhere in the back of his mind Renjun still wants to bring Donghyuck breakfast in bed because he’s been so stressed lately and he definitely deserves it, but he can’t make himself move.

Donghyuck sighs loudly and it disrupts the quiet in the room for a few seconds, then everything settles back down.

Renjun dares stretching out the fingers of one hand. He comes in contact with the skin of Donghyuck’s side, sleep warm and soft at the touch, and he gently strokes his knuckles against it. Donghyuck barely reacts, so Renjun does it again.

“Mh,” Donghyuck complains, shifting closer so that he won’t lose Renjun’s touch but he’ll stop tickling him.

The knowledge of how attractive Donghyuck looks first thing in the morning ends up being stronger than Renjun’s desire to keep sleeping, so he cracks one eye open and focuses it on the other side of the bed. 

The first thing he sees is the white halo the duvet creates around Donghyuck’s sleeping form. He has wrapped himself in it, only black tufts of hair peeking out from between the folds. The second thing he notices is the clock reading twenty past ten in the morning. 

Renjun sighs and closes his eyes again, but he can’t manage to go back to sleep. Donghyuck makes a quiet sound and wiggles around, nudging Renjun’s hand still on his side, probably to make him keep moving it.

Smiling to himself, Renjun quickly pulls the duvet over his head and takes a second to adjust to the new lighting. It’s dark, but Renjun can see Donghyuck’s face smushed into the pillow and his limbs spread apart carelessly. They’re both only in their underwear, but it’s toasty under the covers.

He moves his hand up higher and sinks his fingers in the mess of Donghyuck’s hair, scratching with his nails. Donghyuck makes another sound, this time a happier one, so Renjun keeps going. He slides his hand over Donghyuck’s neck and down his shoulders, settling on the small of his back.

“Morning,” Donghyuck mumbles.

His voice is so deep that it makes goosebumps erupt on Renjun’s skin. He shuffles closer, chasing his warmth, and Donghyuck lifts an arm to wrap it around Renjun’s shoulders. They cuddle close together, comfortable and warm.

Renjun leans forward and rubs his nose against Donghyuck’s , making him huff a laugh and scrunch his face up.

“You’re cute,” Renjun says.

Donghyuck opens one eye and smiles at Renjun. “You’re cute.” 

“We’re cute,” Renjun decides.

Donghyuck laughs, a quiet and breathy sound, then slides the hand on Renjun’s back lower, until his fingers catch on the elastic band of his underwear. He tugs it back and lets it slap against Renjun’s skin, the sound muffled by the duvet surrounding them.

“We have the whole day off,” Donghyuck says, tracing Renjun’s lower back with one finger. 

“We do,” Renjun nods, crossing his arms underneath his pillow and laying his head on them. “We should go for that walk, it’s nice out.” 

Donghyuck hums and settles more comfortably on his side. The heavy layer of sleep has mostly lifted, and Renjun starts feeling the effects of Donghyuck’s soft touch, a shiver running up his spine.

“Or we could stay here,” Donghyuck shrugs.

“And do what?” Renjun lifts an eyebrow, wiggling his hips.

Donghyuck doesn’t answer, instead roughly pulling Renjun’s underwear down past his cheeks. Renjun gasps and holds onto the pillow tighter, watching Donghyuck reach into the nightstand and rummage in the drawer.

Renjun spends the time it takes Donghyuck to find and open the bottle of lube admiring the hard line of Donghyuck’s jawline and the way the line of his defined muscles seem to lead down to the bulge in his underwear. He feels the touch of Donghyuck’s hand on his ass leave and then his fingers come back wet.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Renjun laughs breathily.

He spreads his legs as much as he can with the underwear still around his thighs, and he feels Donghyuck push past his cheeks to circle one finger around Renjun’s hole. He’s relaxed and his muscles are loose from sleep, so it takes no time for Donghyuck to push in two fingers, crooking them and rubbing at all the right places.

Half of Renjun’s face is still half hidden in his pillow, but he’s staring right at Donghyuck and Donghyuck is staring back, and it would be romantic if it weren’t for the fingers finding his sweet spot and forcing a sound out of him. 

Renjun turns his head and pushes his forehead into the pillow, muffling his moan when Donghyuck does his thing again and again. He feels Donghyuck dip his head and gently bite his shoulder, then he keeps going and sucks a kiss on Renjun’s ribs, his fingers never stopping.

“Get in me,” Renjun gasps, lifting his face off the pillow and rolling onto his side.

Donghyuck leaves one last bite on Renjun’s hip and pulls his fingers out. Renjun bends one leg and pulls it towards his own chest, opening himself up for Donghyuck. The duvet around them shifts and rustles, but everything is still softened, even the sound of Donghyuck squirting more lube in his hand.

Renjun lets his eyes fall shut again, bracing his arms on the mattress in front of him when Donghyuck shuffles closer and holds onto his hips.

“Okay?” Donghyuck asks, and it means so many different things, but Renjun just nods assuredly.

Donghyuck grabs his own cock and rubs it over Renjun’s hole once, twice, before pushing his hips forward until the head pops in. Renjun moans quietly and rolls his shoulders, taking a second to fully adjust. He breathes deeply and reaches back to grab Donghyuck’s hand and drape it across his own chest.

He clenches his muscles and Donghyuck hums, burying his face in Renjun’s hair and tightening his hold on him.

“You can move,” Renjun breathes.

Donghyuck nods and starts hitching his hips back and forth, deep and slow thrusts that hit the spot the right way, making sparks appear behind Renjun’s eyelids.

They’re quiet, except for a few grunts and moans when Donghyuck angles his hips just right. There’s no rush, they could take all day if they wanted to, but Renjun can already feel the urgency build in his gut.

Their bodies make wet noises when they move together, and it normally would be a bit embarrassing, but right now it feels like the hottest thing ever. The bedsprings creak slightly under their weight, the sound mixing with Donghyuck’s hums every time he bottoms out.

Renjun moves one of his hands down his own chest, grabbing his cock and tugging on it. Donghyuck doubles his efforts, thrusting harder and faster, both of them chasing their high.

“Don’t stop,” Renjun moans, hand flying over his cock and pushing back with his hips.

Donghyuck puts more of his weight on Renjun’s hip so that he’s mostly lying on his front. In doing this, he traps Renjun’s hand under his body and therefore stops his movements, but he also starts fucking his hips in so hard that the sound of skin slapping against skin echoes in the room.

Renjun stops holding back and clenches his fingers in the sheets, moaning loudly before going silent and clenching every muscle in his body, a whine ripped out of him when he comes. He shoots directly on the sheet underneath him, but that’s a problem for another moment.

Donghyuck uses one hand to spread Renjun’s cheeks even further and pulls out until only the head of his cock is still inside Renjun, then slams back in, thrusting three more times before burying himself all the way in and coming as well.

They’re both breathing heavily, but they settle back into the quiet and peaceful bubble easily. Donghyuck flops down behind Renjun, but stays close enough that he doesn’t slip out of him.

Renjun reaches back with one hand and buries his fingers in Donghyuck’s hair, pulling until Donghyuck gets the hint and leans over his shoulder to catch Renjun’s lips in a slow kiss.

He moves his hips like he’s going to pull out, but Renjun clenches and makes a complaining sound. Donghyuck breaks the kiss to hiss, probably sensitive and overstimulated, but Renjun just smiles serenely and leans up to kiss him again.

“Little shit,” Donghyuck mumbles against Renjun’s lips.

“What was that?” Renjun finally lets him go, but flips to his other side to look Donghyuck in the eye. “Did I hear ‘you’re amazing and I worship the ground you walk on’?”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes and smiles happily. He looks even younger when he’s just woken up, ruffled hair and eyes glinting from a good night’s sleep. And maybe from a good lay, Renjun will give himself that.

Their legs are tangled together and they’re sharing the same pillow, so close that Renjun has trouble focusing on Donghyuck’s features.

“I’m hungry,” Donghyuck says, rubbing their noses together.

“I’ll go make us breakfast,” Renjun nods, but doesn’t move a single muscle.

“Is today finally going to be the day you don’t set something on fire?” Donghyuck teases.

Renjun swats him on the chest, then keeps his hand there, just feeling. “Shut up, I’m a great cook.”

Donghyuck just hums, obviously unconvinced, so Renjun shuts him up by kissing him again. Donghyuck goes easily along with it, wrapping one arm around Renjun’s waist and cuddling even closer.

“I will get up,” Renjun says, voice sounding drowsier by the second.

“Okay,” Donghyuck answers, and his eyes are closed.

Renjun sighs and tucks his head under Donghyuck’s chin, because he is definitely too solid and warm to let go of right now. Maybe they can take a nap before he goes. Yeah, he’ll go after that.

They fall back asleep holding each other, by now in serious need of a shower, but there are small smiles etched on both of their faces.


End file.
